1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) package, more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) package by adopting a high-voltage LED die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional 0.5 Watt-to-3 Watt LED packages, which are incorporated with phosphors, usually utilize two low-voltage (2.8 volts to 3.6 volts) blue LED dies in their designs in order to reach higher luminance. However, the two-LED design not only causes difficulties as well as increases the production cost in wire-bonding process, but also generates light-absorbing effect between the two blue LEDs, which may lower the luminance thereof.